


Гори

by Bee4



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Burns, Canon reverse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Гог свалил, а Деннис остался и попытался спасти ребенка. Пожарные опоздали. Кев нашел их поздно, ребенок погиб, а парень - один сплошной ожог. Кев сидит днями и ночами у постели Денниса, виня себя в том, что не спас, не успел"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гори

Мальчику, который пытался спасти младенца, девятнадцать. Его зовут Дэннис Северс, он единственный ребенок в семье, его отец сидит в тюрьме за убийство. Кэвин узнает это в первый час после пожара от доброхотливых соседей и парамедиков. Про ожоги от второй до четвертой степени, покрывающие более семидесяти процентов его тела, то, что у парня скорее всего никогда в жизни больше не будет эрекции, а голосовые складки могут и не восстановится, он узнает уже в больнице, куда приехал после смены. Полноватая женщина с испачканными гарью кудряшками белокурых волос промокает глаза скомканным носовым платком:  
\- Вы тот самый пожарный, под которым проломился пол? - гнусаво интересуется она, протягивает руку. Пальцы у нее дрожат, ладонь влажная.  
\- Келли. Я мама Дэнниса. Вы не виноваты. Не корите себя.  
Кэвин оторопело смотрит на нее. Самое последнее, то он ожидал услышать – это просьба не корить себя от матери мальчишки, который пытался выполнить их сраную работу, но не преуспел.   
\- Его папаша – убийца и жив-здоров, проедает наши налоги, а Дэнни пытался спасти малютку Розы и вот теперь… - она всхлипывает, неловко улыбается, словно ей стыдно за ее слезы. - Ну, разве есть Бог на свете?  
Кэвин молча обнимает ее.  
\- Вы - хороший человек…   
\- Эллисон. Кевин Эллисон, мэм.  
\- Кэвин, - эхом повторяет Келли Северс, отстраняется, сжимая его за плечи, и пытливо вглядывается в глаза: - Он успел вам что-то сказать? Там, наверху.  
Наверное, можно было бы соврать. Он последний, кто видел ее сына в сознании но он почему-то не осмеливается.   
\- Нет, - выдавливает он, с сожалением качая головой и, наконец, говорит то, ради чего пришел: - Простите.  
Она тоже кивает, безучастно, и навряд ли уже слушая его. Снова опускается на стул и бормочет:  
\- Ладно. Пусть. Но он хотя бы знал, что он не один. Что вы его не бросили.  
Кевина опекает злой жаркой болью. Он отворачивается, пытаясь справится с чувствами, потому что последнее, что нужно видеть этой несчастной женщине - это его искаженную от бессильной ярости рожу. Самое страшное в их работе - это сраное «если бы». Если бы не прогорели балки перекрытия, если бы он успел взобраться, если бы машина со стофутовой лестницей подъехала вовремя. Если бы двое малолетних ублюдков не решили подпалить чужую квартиру.  
Дэннис Северс и так знал, что он не один. И знал, что тот, с кем он был, преспокойно оставил его умирать.

***  
От того, что это банально, просыпаться от кошмара не менее страшно. Кевин, давясь колотящимся в глотке сердцем, лежит какое-то время, потом осторожно откидывает одеяло и поднимается.  
\- В туалет? - сонно невнятно спрашивает Триш.  
\- Покурить, - коротко отзывается он, бережно сжимает ее плечо. – Спи.  
\- Черта с два, - она стонущее зевает и тоже садится. – Думаешь, я позволю тебе нарушить наш договор в одиночку?-   
Оказывается, и у нее в заначке сигареты. Только она прячет их под горшком фикуса, а не в уютной выщерблине стены на балконе, как он.  
\- Мы – несерьезные люди, - обреченно заявляет Триш, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты.   
\- Вчера ночью из-за меня погиб ребенок и обгорел местный пацан, - Кевин глубоко затягивается, так, что легким больно. Обычно они никогда не рассказывает о работе – такой у них негласный уговор, но сегодня это не в его силах, молчать. - Я уже видел их. Если бы он толкнул ко мне девочку, я может сумел бы схватить ее одной рукой, прежде чем сорвался, я орал ему, он тоже орал, потому что уже горел, и просто прижимал ее к себе, и, кажется, пытался делать ей рот в рот, но было хреново видно. Я не уверен. А потом эта хуева балка подломилась, и все. Машина застряла в пробке…  
\- Кэв, - болезненно тянет Триш, туша недокуренную сигарету, прижимается к нему со спины, обхватывает руками.  
\- Машина застряла в пробке, - упрямо повторяет он, забывая о своем окурке. - Когда мы поднялись, девчонка уже умерла. Вчера я был в больнице. Парень выжил, но… - Кевин со всхлипом тянет в себя воздух, хрипло смеется, потому что это нелепо – он работает семнадцать лет, и это не первый и не последний пожар в его жизни, когда кто-то погибает. - Он пытался спасти ребенка, накрыв собой. Сперва, он поджег эту квартиру. Потом пытался спасти ребенка. У него обуглился член, блядь, а его напарник сбежал. Просто сбежал, бросив его там. Что это все за херня? Я не понимаю.  
\- Ты видел это? - тихо спрашивает Триш.  
Кевин кивает.  
\- Ты рассказал полиции?  
Он молчит, потом отстреливает окурком в ночь и поворачивается.  
\- Нет.

***  
У Дэнниса Северса чистое, еще по- детски округлое лицо с тонким носом, тенями, залегшими под глазами и беспорядочным узором из подсохших ссадин. Лицо осталось нетронутым огнем, коротко стриженные волосы лишь закрутились на концах от жара, и все это по контрасту с телом, покрытым повязками выглядит гротескно, страшно и так отчаянно трогательно, что Кевину даже как-то нехорошо. Он пытается найти в себе неприязнь к поджигателю, но память услужливо подбрасывает картину, где в пылающем аду перекрикиваются мелькающие тени: «Идем, блядь! Твою ж мать, Пухлик! Валим!», «Нет! Здесь ребенок, Гов! Я нашел ребенка», и ничего не выходит. Ни-че-го. Все, что чувствует Кевин – изматывающая вина и неутолимое желание помочь.   
\- Он, конечно, не подарочек, - Келли сидит рядом с Кевином на стуле и вяжет. Спицы ловко мелькают в ее руках, соединяя нитки в нечто пока еще бесформенное преимущественно синих цветов.   
\- Это свитер. Его любимая команда. - поясняет она, заметив взгляд Кевина, коротко улыбается, поджав губы – он уже узнает эту ее чуть смущенную улыбку – и вздыхает. - Так вот, Дэнни, да, не пай-мальчик, и в школе так себе успевал, но он добрый и ласковый. Знаете, кто-то, едва вылезет из коротких штанишек, и все, мать уже не нужна, а Дэнни не такой. Еще тот молчун, но всегда поможет, чмокнет и не стесняется при парнях сумки у меня взять, или обнять. Ему бы хорошую компанию, друга, а не так как у нас, одни наркоманы и ворюги. Никогда не любила этого его Джорджа. Скользкий тип.   
Кэвин мельком отмечает, что она не упомянула про подружек, да и так понятно, что у этого Дэнни Северса девочки нет. Иначе, Кевин был хоть раз, но наткнулся на нее в больнице. Это и к лучшему, думает он. Как сказать девушке, что секса больше не будет, и детей, если она захочет? Лишний удар по самолюбию, а боли этот мальчик и так перенес и перенесет еще немало. Сейчас его держат без сознания, за него дышит аппарат, но потом он очнется и все осознает.   
\- Джордж? - Имя его внезапно заинтересовывает.   
\- Ну, да. Приятель Дэнни. Еще с детства. - Спицы все движутся и движутся в гипнотизирующем безмятежном ритме.   
\- Гог? - вырывается у Кевина, и спицы замирают.   
\- Откуда вы знаете? - медленно спрашивает Келли. Кевин молчит, отводит взгляд, не в силах видеть, как обреченно скорбно застывает ее лицо.  
\- Они были там вместе? Так это…они? - Она не дожидается его ответа, и восклицает следом, угрожающе нацелив спицу в пустоту. - Вот же сучий сын!   
Кевин абсолютно с этим согласен. Он не может уложить это в своей голове: совершить поджог и остаться спасать ребенка. Эти два момента настолько полярны и противоречат друг другу, что из этого факта проклевывается несколько выводов: либо это не поджог и все вышло случайно, а парни всего лишь собирались чем-то поживиться в чужой квартире, либо Дэннис Северс не знал о намерении своего приятеля позабавиться таким изуверским способом. В любом случаи, Кевин бы очень не против взять говнюка Гога за грудки и вытрясти из него всю правду.   
\- Он не выдаст его, - вдруг с уверенностью говорит Келли, ловит взгляд Кевина, и в ее голосе странная смесь чувств: и гордость, что сын не предатель, и злое сожаление, потому что уж очень она, видимо, не любит этого неведомого Гога. - Дэнни не выдаст Джорджа. Вы же это понимаете?  
Кевин медлит. Он, собственно, на это и не надеялся. Он ждет, когда до нее дойдет. И, когда, она охнув, закрывает рот ладонью, роняя свое вязание, он ловит этот недоделанный свитер для мальчика в коме, и только потом смотрит в ее испуганные глаза.  
\- Вы посадите Дэнни?  
\- Садит полиция и суд, - мягко напоминает Кевин, укладывая спицы и вязанное полотно ей на колени. - А я – пожарный.  
\- Ему нельзя в тюрьму. Он же там пропадет. Это, таким как Джордж, все, как с гуся вода. Везде выкрутятся, а Дэнни не такой. Совсем не такой. Он не лидер. Упрямый и… - Она втягивает в себя воздух и заканчивает невпопад: - У него татушка на попе.   
Они онемело смотрят друг на друга. Кевин фыркает первым. Келли - следом. Всхлипывает, смеется, неэлегантно промакивая глаза рукавом кофты:  
\- Господи, я такая дура. Простите. К чему я про эту попу…  
Кевин понимает к чему. Банальное и жуткое осознание вещей, которые не принято обсуждать вслух. Пока они не касаются кого-то ближнего. Кевин просто обнимает ее, прижимая к себе, и пока она, сдавшись, тихо всхлипывает, негромко говорит:  
\- В полиции считают, что Дэнни просто был рядом, когда увидел дым. Держитесь этой версии. И ему скажите, когда он очнется. Он искупил свою вину, как мог. Ему нечего делать в тюрьме.  
\- А Гог? – Невнятно бормочет Келли. Кевин дергает ртом в короткой злой усмешке.  
\- А с Гогом я разберусь сам. 

***  
«Идем, блядь! Твою ж мать, Пухлик! Валим!»  
«Нет! Здесь ребенок, Гов! Я нашел ребенка!»  
Рев пламени и треск прогорающей мебели. Кевин изо всех сил пытается заползти на край, обрывающегося в пустоту пола, месит ногами воздух, тянется на руках, но падает, не удержавшись, еще слыша затихающий детский плач.   
И просыпается.  
\- Прекрати ходить туда, - в ладони Триш, которой она гладит его – успокаивающая ласка. В голосе – все чаще прорезающееся недовольство. - Прекрати упиваться этой виной, Кэв. Ты сделал, все, что мог. А таких мальчиков у тебя было и будет еще десятки. Ты не можешь всех спасти. Прекращай страдать и живи дальше. Иначе, ты сведешь себя с ума.  
«И меня», слышит невысказанное Кевин, ускользает из-под ее руки и идет курить на балкон.

***

Когда Дэнниса дезинтубируют и переводят в другую палату, в нем мало остается от того «Пухлика», которого Кевин видел после пожара. Лицо осунулось, тени под глазами стали еще темнее, появились в провалах под скулами и на висках. В этой палате больше света, не закрыты жалюзи, и видно, что неровная щетина и волосы у него рыжеватые, а на руках есть татуировки. В последнем наблюдении виновато, конечно, не отсутствие солнца в реанимации, а просто Кевин не заметил их сразу. Тогда он почему-то запомнил только лицо, а сейчас Дэннис перед ним как на ладони. Ширококостный крепкий парень, типичная стрижка оторв из спальных районов, типичные наколки: эмблема футбольного клуба, какой-то рыцарь. Кевин немало перевидал таких парней: они бессмысленно проматывают свою жизнь, живя по идиотским жестоким заповедям неблагополучных окраин, рано садятся на наркотики, спиваются к сорока, залетают в тюрьму по-малолетству, погибают в нелепых уличных драках. Из них единицы выбиваются в люди. Может поэтому, Кевин не видит перед собой гопника, поплатившегося за свое преступление. Он видит симпатичного, неумело подражающего плохим парням, хорошего мальчика, попавшего не в ту компанию, но сумевшего остаться человеком.  
\- Ма..лыш… - сипит Дэннис. - Жи…вой?  
\- Да, - беззастенчиво, не задумываясь, врет Кевин, прежде чем Келли успевает открыть рот, и накрывает бессильно лежащую руку. – Все хорошо. Ты – герой, Дэнни.  
\- Неа-а, - тянет Дэннис, едва заметно кривя рот в той самой маминой смущенной улыбке, но его пальцы дрогнув, слабо сжимают кисть Кевина. Про Гога он не спрашивает.  
Один Бог знает, что Кевину придется говорить потом, как оправдывать свое вранье, но сейчас он непоколебимо уверен, что поступил правильно. Хмурая складка между бровей Дэнниса разглаживается, лицо светлеет, и когда, закрыв глаза, он засыпает уже не от лекарств, а просто от слабости, видно, что сняться ему отнюдь не кошмары.

***  
Гог оказывается тщедушным крысенышем, ниже Кевина на полголовы. Он живет в прокуренной квартире с такой же похожей на крысу собакой и младшей сестрой, которая, как раз выгуливает эту саму собаку на уличной площадке.  
\- Ты кто, мать твою такой? - невнятно интересуется Гог, развалившись на диване с сигаретой. Он пьян, а может и накурен заодно: на столике перед диваном, рядом с бутылкой водки - «бульбулятор». Кевин брезгливо озирается.  
\- А-а, да ты никак тот пожарник, что таскается к Чобсу! - вдруг радостно взмахнув сигаретой восклицает Гог. - Видел тебя там. Так мило. Замаливаешь грехи, чувак? - Он смеется глумливым тихим смехом пьяного, у которого свои мысли в голосе. - Хреново же ты делаешь свою работу. Говорят, дружок Чобса поджарился, как чортова сосиска на гриле. Пфффф! - Еще один взмах руками, и алые искры летят в потрепанный ковер. - И все. Я буду скучать по его приятелю. Мы были дружны, знаешь ли…очень тесно.  
Парень на диване опять смеется, заваливаясь на бок, откидывая голову спинку дивана. Глаза у него покрасневшие и мутные. Больные. В его пошлом трепе, кроме желания уязвить поглубже, есть еще что-то. Тоска? Отчаяние? И нет, это не связано с пожаром. Это связано с Дэннисом, и Кевин сам не знает как, но это отчетливо понимает.   
\- Ты наверное любишь пупсов, пожарник? Скажи! Ты любишь пупсов! Потому что Пухлик теперь как пупс, блядь…ебаный пупс в натуре, - Гог хихикает, ерзает, пытаясь сесть ровно, но обессилено затихает, свесив руку с диванного валика. Гаркает неожиданно громко и злобно: - Иди на хуй из моего дома! Чего тебе здесь надо? Кто ты, блядь, такой?  
Сигарета в его пальцах кренится, ниже и ниже, пока не выскальзывает.   
Кевин смотрит, как она тлеет на ковре.  
\- Вали на хуй! - снова орет Гог, икает, и его тошнит на собственные колени.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - тихо говорит Кевин, прежде чем уйти.   
Он звонит в часть, спустившись к машине, постаравшись изменить голос, и уезжает, не дождавшись пожарной машины.  
Девочка с собакой все еще дурачатся на площадке, с которой не видны окна их квартиры.

***  
Как-то зайдя, Кевин поспешно делает шаг назад, снова прикрывает дверь, прижимается спиной к стене, надеясь, что его не успели заметить. Наверняка не заметили. Потому что Дэннис отчаянно жмурясь, рыдает, судорожно цепляется за склонившуюся над ним, обнявшую его Келли, и им обоим не до посетителей.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - твердит Келли, баюкая сына. - Мое солнышко, мой славный хороший мальчик. Все будет хорошо. Слушай маму. Все будет в порядке.  
\- Узнал правду про малышку. И ожоги, - мрачно говорит она Кевину, выйдя из палаты. - Черт. Мне надо покурить. А еще лучше, надраться до беспамятства.

***  
Ожоги, вместо того, что бы заживать нормально, гноятся. «Значит, будут рубцы», думает Кевин, вспоминая рассказы тех, кто обгорал на работе.   
В палате появляется неприятный запах болезни, а в лексиконе Келли режущее слух слово: «некректомия».   
Триш больше не спрашивает, ходил ли он «к тому мальчику». Она устроилась на работу и пропадает целыми днями, общаясь с чужими проблемными детьми. В день, когда Дэнниса берут в операционную, Кевин сбрасывает звонок, едва взглянув на экран, только через мгновение поняв, что только что сделал.  
\- Твоя девушка? - неловко интересуется Келли, закуривая очередную сигарету.   
\- Да, - Кевин нехотя кивает, разглядывая неотложки, припаркованные на стоянке.  
\- Все хорошо? - Келли осторожна так, будто это он – ее больной ребенок, которого сейчас обстругивают хирурги, как гребанного Пиннокио. Кевин посмотрел в интернете видео, и, спасибо большое, как бы теперь это развидеть?  
\- Нет, - вдруг честно признается Кевин, и ему нестерпимо хочется сесть, уронить голову в ладони и просто задуматься о том, что с ним происходит. С ними. Ему, черт возьми, малодушно страшно. Но сесть он все-таки садиться, прямо на ступень приемного покоя.   
\- Что так? Это из-за нас?  
\- Джордж и Дэнни ведь были не просто друзьями? - вместо ответа, спрашивает Кевин, подняв на нее взгляд. Виновато-сочувствующее выражение на ее лице застывает, чтобы разгладившись уступить место спокойной ожесточенности. Келли – еще та амазонка, хоть и с кудряшками и лишним весом.  
\- Не смей его осуждать, мистер Эллисон. Не смей осуждать моего сына! Иначе, иди-ка ты к черту!  
\- Я не осуждаю, - устало морщится Кевин. - Просто…  
\- Что «просто»?  
Действительно, что? Ему тридцать семь лет, последние годы из которых он прожил с Триш. У него заготовлено кольцо. Оно уже полгода лежит в красном футляре в его шкафчике на станции. У Триш есть дочь, она недавно рассказала ему: ошибка молодости, пришлось отдать на удочерение, девочка-аутист. Она одержима желанием быть рядом с ней, а об общих детях пока не хочет и подумать. Это взрослые весомые причины прохладных отношений, которые у них в последнее время, но это не вся правда. Точнее, это совсем не правда. Но признаться, что Келли стала в последнее время ему роднее его девушки, а ее девятнадцатилетний сын, замотанный в повязки, как мумия – будит в нем странные чувства, как-то, собственно, и стыдно.  
\- Ему хорошо, когда ты приходишь. У него глаза светятся. Уж я-то вижу, - не дождавшись от него ничего, кроме молчания, Келли, поддернув штаны, неуклюже устраивается рядом, кряхтит: - Ох, уж эти годы. Совсем как развалина.  
\- Ты ненамного старше меня, - Кевин щурится на тусклое солнце за облаками.  
\- Подлиза, - бурчит она, но, понятно, что улыбается. - Он папашу своего так не слушал, как тебя. Он говорит с тобой. И это Дэнни-то! Из которого порой слова не вытянешь. Но если тебе это во вред или так, совесть облегчить, то лучше не надо, Кевин. – Она переводит дыхание и заканчивает уже суше и настойчивее: - Не надо. Не приручай его. Хватит с него предательств.

***

Они больше не говорят на эту тему, но, когда Кевин снова приходит, во взгляде Келли что-то тает, складки у рта становятся не такими резкими, скидывая ей лет пять.   
\- А у нас сегодня нет температуры! - бодро сообщает она. Дэннис коротко смотрит на Кевина, и, кивнув в подтверждении ее слов, здоровается и снова принимается за свой обед.  
\- А я принес тебе бублики, - Кевин потрясает в воздухе пакетом из кулинарии. - И запись последнего матча Вест Хэмов.  
\- И как сыграли? - интересуется Дэннис между очередной ложкой супа и заглядыванием в пакет.   
\- Никаких спойлеров, детка, - Кевин качает пальцем. – Смотри сам.  
Келли прокашливается. Ложка в руке Дэнниса дергается, а сам он напрягается, сводя брови, сжимая губы, но тут же сипло выдает: «Ага» и, опустив взгляд, ест.  
Позже Келли уходит, сославшись на усталость, а они смотрят матч, комментируя происходящее иногда довольно темпераментно, так, что заглянувшая медсестра даже делает им замечание. Они уменьшают звук, Кевин извиняется, включая все свое обаяние, досматривают они уже приглушенно возмущаясь или ликуя, в зависимости от того, в чьи ворота летит мяч. Вест Хэм Юнайтед делают Бэрнли со счетом один-ноль. И это удивительно, потому что Хэмы на редкость дерьмовая команда, как по мнению Кевина.  
\- Красавчики, скажи? - тем не менее, весело объявляет он, выключая планшет. – Сделали всухую! Дэнни?  
Дэннис отворачивается, подтягиваясь на руках, но Кевин замечает закушенную губу и страдальчески сморщившееся лицо.  
\- Дэнни, что? Что случилось?  
\- Норма, - сипит тот, сглатывает и дышит часто открытым ртом. – Повернулся…резко. Сейчас устроюсь.  
Черт. Иногда Кевин забывает, что под вольной больничной ночнушкой - снова свежие раны.   
\- Давай помогу, - он поднимается, протягивает к нему руку, что бы поддержать под спину, но Дэннис вдруг отпрянув, хрипит с непонятным ожесточением:  
\- Что тебе надо? Зачем ты ходишь? Ты ничего мне не должен! Убери, блядь, отсюда свой планшет и свои гребанные руки! Я сам!  
Голос у него сдавленный от боли, по щекам катятся слезы, но взгляд злой и затравленный. Надо бы позвать кого-то, кто проверит его повязки, возможно, сделает обезболивающий укол или даст успокоительное, но Кевин стоит и смотрит, как он упорно возится, пытаясь найти удобное положение, сопит и шмыгает, закусывая губы, пока не обмякает, весь в испарине, тяжело дыша.  
Когда Кевин вытирает ему слезы большим пальцем, он закрывает глаза, устало и доверчиво ложится мокрой щекой Кевину в ладонь.   
Никто из них ничего не говорит.

*** 

Просыпается Кевин, когда за окнами уже темнеет. Вскидывается, моргает, еще весь в сонной одури. Оказывается, он так и задремал, подложив под голову предплечье, накрыв ладонью мальчишеские пальцы. Шею болезненно ломит от неудобной позы, Кевин ведет плечами, а следящий за ним взглядом, Дэннис не спешит отбирать руку.  
\- Я все думал, что лучше бы сгорел там, вместе с ней. Потом думал, что, когда встану, пойду и убью себя к черту, потому что все так вышло. Но я не смог.   
В тишине и сумраке палаты его хриплый голос звучит как-то по-особому. Кевин внутри даже подбирается, ожидая следующих слов, потому что чувствует: это не просто исповедь.  
\- Кев, - Дэннис смотрит на него с решимостью и одновременно с опасливой надеждой, словно от реакции Кевина будет зависит что-то важное, что-то, чему Кевин в состоянии помешать: - Я хочу стать пожарным, когда выйду. Меня примут?  
\- Выйдешь – откуда? - Кевин даже теряется, потому что ведь они все обсудили, и Келли должна была сказать ему, что никакого суда, никакой тюрьмы…  
\- Отсюда, - чуть недоуменно отвечает Дэннис. - Когда меня выпишут. Меня примут?  
\- Примут. - Кевин тихо облегченно смеется, и сжимает его пальцы крепче. - Конечно, примут. Возьму тебя в свою команду. Ты будешь крутым пожарным. Лондону повезет.  
\- Что, правда? - Дэннис улыбается, расслабляясь, сжимая его ладонь в ответ. Улыбка у него открытая и слегка лукавая. Кевин любуется им и отвечает совершенно искренне, беззлобно подражая кокни:  
\- За базар отвечаю.


End file.
